Fangs
by azureveur
Summary: Ficlet. Sookie/Bill. Masih Natal yang sama, namun respons yang berbeda saat Sookie menginginkan hal lain pada diri Bill.


**Merry Christmas, 2010!**

**WARNING: **tulis pada saat otak mandeg, setelah menonton True Blood Season 1 secara _marathon_.

**TRUE BLOOD © **Charlaine Harris

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fangs**

**© azureveur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada pemandangan manis yang memagut kaki langit. Hanya deburan tangis putih tipis yang menggelayut. Ruas-ruas jalanan Louisiana, tambun dilingkupi salju.

"Cepatlah, Bill. Ambil jaketmu," Sookie berdecak kesal, memaki tunangannya yang lamban.

Pria itu berperingai kaku seperti biasa. Dengan tatanan rambut ikal, kedua tungkai kaki yang menjulang, dan lekuk dagu yang begitu menawan. Ia tak banyak bicara. Tangannya segera meraih onggokan jaket yang tersampir di tiang kayu.

"Mana kunci mobilmu?" tanyanya.

Sookie tersenyum hambar. Ia kira, Bill rela membiarkannya berkelit dengan jalanan penuh timbunan salju.

"Silakan mengemudi, Tuan," cetus Sookie, membukakan pintu. Bill menyeringai kecil. Sookie menyambar pintu di sisi lain. Kakinya serentak menginjak karpet mobil.

"Sudah siap merayakan natal?" sergah Bill, memutar kunci di ceruk kemudi.

"Iya, kurasa begitu." Sookie nampak menawan. Bibirnya terpoles lipstick cherry, lengkap dengan tatanan gaun koktail ketat yang membebat tubuh di balik coat-nya. Cekung sempurna itu menyulam seuntai senyuman hangat.

Tak banyak intermezo, Bill menginjak pedal gas. Dan lantunan tembang lawas pun mulai mendayu-dayu.

Selera Bill memang terasa kuno. Ia tinggal di rumah tua, bekas peninggalan majikannya terdahulu. Tungkunya masih beraroma arang. Hitam. Legam. Dengan tungkai besi lurus, tempatnya memanggang _toast_.

Sookie menemukan pria itu saat ia tak sengaja bertandang di Merlotte's. Bill memang berbeda. Air mukanya selalu bijaksana; tak beriak di kala keadaan mencoba menghancurkannya.

"Apakah kau telah menyiapkan hadiah?" sergah Bill, mengalih pandang ke arah tunangannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan _jelly beans_ dan sedikit _chocolate cookies_," manik kebiruan itu berusaha mengabsen jajaran kotak di kursi belakang.

Bill kembali tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Bibirnya bak terbungkam aura kecantikan sang gadis.

"Dan kau—"

"—aku? Bahkan aku tak pernah mengenang hari itu semenjak dua puluh tahun lalu," Bill terkekeh, memandang ruas jalan di hadapannya.

"Bill, jangan katakan kau tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untukku," rengek Sookie, pilu.

"Sayangnya, memang begitu." Bill nampak tak peduli dengan rajukan sang kekasih. Relung hatinya seolah dirambah siluet kelam. Natal tak begitu spesial jelang dua dekade terakhir. Cuaca tak kunjung waras, disertai tangis langit yang membeku. Salju, salju, dan salju. Tiada hari tanpa benda putih itu di ruas jalan Louisiana.

Sookie memberengut syahdu. Pelupuknya berkaca-kaca tanpa sorot harap.

"Oh, baiklah, _honey_." Bill menghela napas berat. Ia mengeyampingkan laju mobil, mencoba bernaung di bawah rimbunan dedalu.

"_Okay_, apa permintaanmu?" lanjutnya, mengundang jawab. Sookie terdiam sejurus. Otaknya mencatut pikir. Seketika itu ia tersenyum jahil.

"Apa saja?" tatapan teduhnya berubah: membeliak.

Bill mengangguk. Sookie merangkul bahagia. Bibir mereka bertemu dan Bill mengulum lembut bibir wanita itu.

"_Well_," tak diduga Sookie malah menyisir rambut pirangnya. Leher putih itu terpampang lurus, membelukar.

"Sookie… kurasa, kau salah meminta," sanggah Bill, menekan hasratnya.

"Oh, Bill. Kapan kau akan menikahiku jika begitu?"

"Entahlah, _honey_. Tapi aku tak ingin, calon mempelai wanitaku menjadi mayat hidup yang dilingkup gaun pastel." Jemari ringkih itu membelai pipi Sookie.

"Tapi, Bill—"

"—Sookie, apa kau percaya pada takdir?" tatapnya mendalam, "Kerabat pun tak sanggup bersaksi atas hubungan kita. Dan aku tak ingin mematahkan tali persaudaraan itu daripadamu."

Sookie tak balas merutuk. Kemelut hatinya berkecamuk. Ia menginginkan jiwa yang Bill punya. Pemuda itu tak berhenti terlalu lama. Cuaca semakin sinting menggedor tingkap langit. Suara deru mesin kembali bersenandung di balik debur salju.

"_Okay_, ada permintaan lain?" aju Bill sekali lagi.

Sookie menggeleng sekilas, namun Bill tahu, teman wanitanya tengah bermuram durja.

"Baiklah, Honey. Bagaimana denganmu? Telah menyiapkan hadiah natal untukku?" guraunya.

"Er, aku telah menyiapkan paket bulan madu untuk melihat matahari terbit di pesisir. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Sookie dengan gaya sok lugu.

Bill tergelak menanggapi kelakar Sookie, tapi agaknya wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecut di balik senda gurau.

"Mungkin kau tak akan memerlukan diriku lagi. Bahkan _jelly beans_ tengah mematok V-Juice dalam daftar rasa terbaru mereka," kali ini Bill hanya dapat mengacak rambut blondie tunangannya. 

"Rasa itu tak berarti, kecuali diriku memang Lafayette."

Sookie ingat rekan kerjanya. Lafayette. Pria kekar itu sibuk berbisnis dengan segala minuman kegemarannya, tak terkecuali: V-Juice.

"_Well, Merry Christmas_, _my dear_," ucap Bill, menghentikan laju kendaraan.

Neon melingkar gemerlap di plang Merlotte's. Rentetan mobil terparkir rapi di pelataran depan. _Resto_ itu sarat pengunjung di malam natal.

Sookie tak mengindahkan salam dari tunangannya. Raut wajahnya tetap saja semuram langit malam. Kakinya mengentak keras, menjejaki aspal.

"Kutunggu kau di rumah. Aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," sambar Bill dari balik kemudi. Kali ini gerak Sookie terhenti. Manik-manik _boots_-nya bergemerincing pelan. Senyum rupawan tersisip di antara ceruk bibir.

Kendati sementara, namun entah mengapa, libidonya seolah membuncah. Tak sabar menanti pertunjukan malam. Bill berhasil membungkam sejenak keinginan teman wanitanya. Benda itu tak seharusnya menggelayuti rahangnya, Bill tak ingin Sookie bernasib sama seperti hikayatnya di purba kala.

.

.  
>.<p>

**FIN**


End file.
